swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
SQ 100
Getting Started Hmm... Alright then, I'll share some tips and guides for any beginers here. As an anonymous, refer me as Hunter. First off starting Sword Quest, you must be patient and dedicated playing the game. It takes an hour minimum to craft a basic sword which is copper, your starting material. Later on, you will find many types of ores and advance crafts which would take more time consuming hours for it to complete. Rare and epic depends on luck and chance thus having patience is very crucial. CP Points Keep crafting and hammering swords, you'll find yourself in a good collection of swords later in the future. That reminds me, you'll get CP points by hammering swords and treasures. CP points are usefull to your friends since they needed some for that extra push to reach a certain quality of a fusion . It also benefits you yourself as well reaching a certain point attaining CP and you'll get a sword dust (Every week CP points will reset back to 0). Having 10 of these will fuse into Sword Essense , could be use to upgrade 2 rare swords into legendary. Note that only use Sword Essense for rare materials like Silver, Meteorite, Tamahagene, etc ( Ores that been brought from the Black market). Never or avoid using it on ores that could be brought by coins including Adventure Materials as well, getting 10 Sword dust is dificult and its not an easy task thus its a waste if you use it on the ones you could buy and craft it easily with coins. Temperature Next is''' temperature' , if your a sololist and have a few friends you don't need to worry about your tempatare reaching to danger or burnt. The only risk you have to watch out is cold or freeze, 8 or 10 hours more would reach -10 tempature if you don't hammer it with fire/inferno hammer. 6 hours would reach to -1 or 0 temparature without any friends hammer the sword or fire hammered. 8 to 12 hours crafting need one hit from a fire hammer (there is still negetive degrees but won't reach to the point of being cold), while 16 hours need two strikes from a fire hammer (add another hit if your not too sure). '''Going Solo' Being a sololist is tough, but not tough enough to deter your fusions. Mastery of ores and materials helps improve your quality of the ores, and having trophy (which can be brought after buying each themes decor items) will help you reach over that quality requirement for the fusion. Having a good strandard hammers would also be great as well. And you didn't need to waste any of your token for it... Well only for your time, work and coins.. UPDATE: 24 May 2013 Using Special Hammers Right then, continuing on from where we left.... Remember save your special hammers for usefull stuff and don't waste them earlier on. Those Hammers are not your average daily type of use hammer, They are special enough to warrent them as a conditional use on seperate occasions. Quality Boost Hammers Demon Hammer , Energy Hammer , Miracle Hammer are quality boosters helping you to reach that pain stakingly high quality bar. Use only for Relic or Master crafting, just consider is it worth it to use a miracle hammer just to be able to hit another strike only with a standard hammer you normaly use which you can use it for those that are much higher to reach quality of fusions, masters, and relic. Energy Hammer , These hammers can be found in several locations in adventure mode. Its a good hammer to use it on boosting your crafting quality, use it when you are 6 to 12 quality behind (if you got enough friends to hammer your sword). You have to keep actively hunting the energy hammers for those high quality fusions, and that haven't even taken in account of adding mastery quality, and trophy quality boost. For those playing as a sololist, you may use it if quality couldn't be reach even after the mastery, trophy, and standard hammer quality boost. Demon hammer are very rare to find in adventure mode with a top notch of 9 quality and 30 CP, giving you a total of 12 quality alone. Why its much useful and have to be very strict from using it? Its because that it won't cluster up your CP limit, that's right certain Mastery of meterials have a limit of CP quality. From 150, 200, 250 limits of increasing the quality using CP points, and each 10 CP = 1 quality boost. Thus Demon hammer will spare the more need for using CP points, thus its more practical using it on Relic swords. Miracle hammer allows you to hammer it again for the second time, Only for that said second time and after that no more. It hard to find with certain rare and boss monsters drop miracle hammer, using miracle hammer with the Demon and energy hammer combo is good for crafting Relic swords (you still needed some boost from mastery and trophy). Using it for other fusions would be fine if you think its worth the effort to use it.